mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Damiedeter/Ideas for The Mr. Men Show Season 3
Hi guys! These ideas are my ideas for the 3rd season of The Mr. Men Show: New characters with new looks: Mr. Greedy-Similar looks except now with a rounder stomach and the same size as Mr. Nosey. Catchphrase: I'm hungry! Mr. Sneeze-Same except now a circle. Catchphrase: ACHOOOOO! Mr. Snow-Only difference is that now he has a top hat instead of a blue hat. Catchphrase: Let it snow! Mr. Topsy-turvy-Loses his cane and his hat is normal instead of being upside down. Catchphrase: (gets words mixed up) Mr. Silly-Now has eyes, his hat is bigger, and he has smaller brown shoes. Catchphrase: Look at me! Mr. Uppity-His color is now the same as Mr. Stubborn's, his black top hat is thinner, he loses his monocle, and he becomes friends with Mr. Fussy and Mr. Rude. Catchphrase: How dare you! Mr. Daydream-Is now round and a darker blue. Catchphrase: I dream of... Mr. Forgetful-He now looks like Little Miss Bossy. Catchphrase: I forgot! Mr. Mean-Is now shorter and thickier. Now he lives between Mr. Happy and Mr. Grumpy and is good friends with Mr. Grumpy. Catchphrase: Who are you looking at?! Mr. Chatterbox-Looks similar to Little Miss Chatterbox. Now his hat and shoes are now shorter and he talks about Miss Chatterbox all the time. Catchphrase: Did you know I'm the brother of Little Miss Chatterbox, (talks fast) Mr. Muddle-Same, but only difference now is that his hat is smaller. Catchphrase: (mixes up words) Mr. Dizzy-Is the same size but now rounder and doesn't have a big stomach; looks like Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, and Mr. Bounce. Catchphrase: Whoa, I'm dizzy! Mr. Impossible-Now is taller and his hat is smaller. Also, he has a crush on Miss Daredevil and Miss Magic. Catchphrase: I can do impossible things! Mr. Clumsy-Now his hair and moustache are now combed and he looks similar to Mr. Fussy's old design. Catchphrase: Clumsy me! Mr. Rush-He is now more rounder and his hat is bigger. Catchphrase: Go, go , go! Mr. Worry-He looks the same. Catchphrase: I worry about... Mr. Nonesense-Gets a total makeover! He now has smaller shoes, a smaller hat, now has eyes, his body is bigger, smaller gloves, and is a friend to Mr. Funny and Miss Giggles. Catchphrase: That's nonesense! Mr. Wrong-Now has no shoes, no gloves, a yellow hat, and is smaller. Catchphrase: I'm so wrong! Mr. Skinny-Still skinny but is a little more thickier and his hat is a little bit bigger. Catchphrase: I'm too skinny! Mr. Mischief-Same look except now bigger. Catchphrase: I can't help not to be naughty! Mr. Clever-Only difference is that now has a smaller hat. Catchphrase: I'm a such genius! Mr. Busy-Is now more rounder and no longer has a hat. Catchphrase: I'm busy! Mr. Slow-Now has eyeglasses like Mr. Fussy. Catchphrase: Slow makes gold! Mr. Brave-Now is bigger and loses his nose and glasses. Has a crush on Miss Daredevil Catchphrase: To the rescue! Little Miss Neat-Now is shorter, hat is shorter and it loses the stripe on it, and loses shoes. Catchphrase: Everything should be neat and tidy. Little Miss Tiny-Now is Mr. Small's height, her color is now red, and she replaces her bow with blonde hair. She is friends with Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey, and has a crush on Mr. Small. Catchphrase: Oh my goodness! Little Miss Splendid-Now she is the same height as Mr. Happy, Mr. Sunshine, and Mr. Bounce, she loses her hat but still keeps her hair, but now it is orange, she now has tennis shoes instead of high heels, and she loses her purse. Catchphrase-Oh splendid! Little Miss Lucky-She is the same except now she replaces her plaid hair with brown hair and she has her bow at the very top of the hair. Catchphrase: I'm so lucky! Mr. Star--Miss Star gets her name change to Mr. Star and now has sneakers. Other than that, no changes. Catchphrase: I'm a star! Old characters with new looks: Mr. Nervous-His name now gets changed back to Mr. Jelly but still looks like his Mr. Nervous look. Mr. Noisy-He is back as his original self but now is enemies with Miss Magic for turning him into a whale. Little Miss Calamity-She returns and she still looks like her usual self. Episodes: Magic-Mr. Noisy's and Miss Magic's Plot: Mr. Noisy is still a whale in this episode and Mr. and Miss Chatterbox go to the ocean to see him. A few moments later, Miss Magic comes and turns Mr. Noisy back to normal but now Mr. Noisy dislikes what Miss Magic did to him. Bumper-Shows Part 1 of the wish accidents of Miss Magic. Mr. Bump's and Miss Magic's Plot: They sell a wand that will change your life! Then, Mr. Nervous sings a song that is similar to Beware of what you grow only it's called Beware of what you wish for. Bumper-Part 2 of the wish accidents of Miss Magic. Miss Magic's, Mr. Tickle's, and Mr. Brave's Plot: Miss Magic, Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Brave all are walking on the sidewalk when Miss Magic says she's bored. Then, Mr. Tickle tickles her and she accidently drops her wand into the gutter. Mr. Braves gets it for her and Mr. Tickle tickles him for congratulations. Bumper-Part 3 of the wish accidents of Miss Magic. Trivia: *This is Mr. Chatterbox's and Mr. Brave's first appeareance. Category:Blog posts